1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a typewriter having a calculation function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a typewriter having a balance management function which controls a balance of a bank account, in response to deposits and withdrawals from the bank account. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a typewriter having a print function for printing records of deposits and withdrawals, including the updated balance, in a predetermined format.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional typewriter having a display and a printing mechanism has a text memory for storing document data which comprises input characters and tables. However, the conventional typewriter merely prints out the stored text and tables. The conventional typewriter does not have a calculation function for the processing calculations.
Therefore, a conventional electronic typewriter is unable to perform any data processing procedures which require calculation processing, such as when managing a bank account balance. In order to perform such calculation processing procedures, it is necessary to buy an expensive personal computer having a calculation function.
When managing the balance of a bank account using a conventional typewriter, managing the balance is very complex. For example, to manage the account using a conventional typewriter, the following steps are necessary: 1) making a table for recording the data of deposits and withdrawals to the account, including the date, description, deposit or withdrawal amount and balance amount; 2) calculating the balance after each deposit or withdrawal using a physically separate calculator or the like; and 3) printing the table on a paper in a predetermined printing format.